Un golpe de fortuna
by Lynerion
Summary: La historia se sitúa dentro del segundo juego, en un trozo que no es jugable ni visible pero se nombra de pasada. ¿Qué pasó cuando Briggs y sus hombres escaparon de Alhafra? ¿Fueron directamente a Champa o se desviaron? De nuevo, mejor que lo leáis :)


Quinto fanfic. Éste merece una mención especial a un colega y lector: Fran Valdivia, que me dio la idea en un momento en el que estaba un poco escaso de ellas.

**Disclaimer**: Ni 'Golden Sun: la Edad Perdida', así como ninguno de sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Nintendo y Camelot.

* * *

- ¡Tierra a la vistaaa! - gritó el vigía desde el palo mayor.

Nada más oirle, los hombres que trabajaban en cubierta en el barco del capitán Briggs, de Champa, se asomaron a la proa y a los laterales del casco para confirmar la noticia. En efecto, rodeada por farallones, se veía una pequeña isla. Estaban al norte del Mar del Este. No hace mucho que habían pasado por un tramo neblinoso y aún había que forzar la vista para ver aquella isla en el horizonte. El mar estaba en calma y en el cielo azul del mediodía reinaba un sol de justicia. Llevaban unos días en alta mar, desde que partieron de Alhafra, en busca de algo que llevar a Champa, cuyas gentes no destacaban precisamente por ser adineradas

Briggs, el capitán, salió a cubierta al oir el alboroto de la tripulación. Vestía un chaleco pardo que dejaba al aire su torso, pantalones morados de tela y unas sandalias de cuero que se agenció en Alhafra. Atado a su cabeza, el pañuelo del mismo color que el chaleco que le bordó su abuela Obaba.

- ¿He oído tierra, muchachos?

- Sí, capitán, ¡mire allí a lo lejos!- respondió uno de los marineros, señalando con el dedo en la dirección en la que todos miraban.

- A ver… - Briggs marchó a la proa. Al mismo tiempo que caminaba, sus hombres se echaban a un lado para dejarle paso. Ya estaban solamente a unas millas y podía verse la isla sin forzar la vista demasiado.- Anda, ¡pues es verdad!

- ¿Por qué íbamos a engañarle, capitán?

Briggs, pasándose la mano por la nuca y con aire inocente, reconoció:

- ¡Pues también es cierto!

Las reacciones a esta respuesta fueron variadas. Se oyeron algunas carcajadas contenidas; otros, con la mano en la frente y tapándose los ojos, se burlaban en silencio del momento de 'iluminación' del capitán. Chaucha, la esposa de Briggs, que tenía en brazos a su hijo Eoleo y acababa de salir del camarote, se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza como señal de simpatía. Estaban tan acostumbrados a que Briggs contestara de estas maneras que ya las veían normales y hasta graciosas. El capitán se dio cuenta pronto de las reacciones de su tripulación, que tampoco le incomodaban en absoluto, y exclamó, seguidamente:

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Preparaos todos para poner rumbo hasta esa isla! Vamos a desembarcar. Quién sabe lo que podremos encontrar cuando lleguemos. ¡Vamos, muchachos, todos a vuestros puestos!

No hizo falta que Briggs lo dijera otra vez. Aunque a veces demostraba un comportamiento un tanto infantil, su liderazgo y carisma eran indiscutibles. Al segundo de dar la orden, todos sus hombres estaban yendo de un lado a otro del navío, preparando el desembarque. El viento era favorable. Desplegaron las velas y el barco empezó a dirigirse hacia la isla a algunos nudos más de velocidad.

Briggs entró al camarote. Se sentó en su escritorio, giró la llave del cajón de éste y sacó un papiro enrollado con una cuerda fina de pita. Apoyado en la superficie del mueble, deshizo el nudo del cordel y desenrolló el papiro. Se trataba de un mapa de Weyard a escala. En él, había notas a mano que el propio Briggs había escrito. Estaba bastante viejo, pero a él le bastaba para identificar hacia donde se dirigían. Señaló con el dedo una isla donde había una anotación que ponía 'niebla'. Dijo para sí:

- Si hemos seguido dirección norte desde aquí y casi no nos hemos desviado… La isla que hemos visto debe de ser… ésta- el dedo de Briggs se desplazó en el papiro sobre una porción de tierra pequeña.- No hay más tierras cerca… Sí, debe de ser ésta. Tampoco pone nada en el mapa, por lo tanto no la hemos visitado antes. ¡Bien!

Enrolló el mapa en el cordel, lo guardó y se levantó, para mirar al mar, que ondeaba en el exterior. En ese momento, entraron Chaucha y Eoleo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Briggs?- preguntó ella, extrañada por verle tan tranquilo

- ¿Eh? Ah… No… Es solo que… Estoy pensando

- Nervioso, ¿verdad?

- Sí, un poco. Ya sabes cómo reacciono cuando vamos a un sitio que no conocemos.

- ¿Has visto en el mapa ya a qué isla nos dirigimos?

- Sí, eso creo. Estamos bastante al norte. Más o menos… a la altura de las tundras de Ímil. Si nos dirigiéramos muy al oeste… Acabaríamos viéndola, pero…

- "Pero no hemos venido a eso…"- Chaucha se encogió de hombros desenfadadamente y miró a Briggs con cierta ternura.- No te preocupes, cariño, no tiene por qué pasar nada.

- Ya, pero no puedo evitar ponerme un poco nervioso… - en ese momento, el pequeño Eoleo, cuyo pelo rojizo le tapaba los ojos, llamó la atención de Briggs para que éste lo cogiera en brazos.- Ay, chiquitín, lo que sabes…- cariñoso, Briggs besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

- Será mejor que salgas, igual los chicos están también algo nerviosos y necesitan tu apoyo.

- ¿Sabes, Chaucha? ¡Llevas razón! – visiblemente más animado, Briggs pasó a Eoleo a los brazos de su madre, que le plantó un beso en los labios para animarle.

Salió del camarote. Había pasado cierto rato dentro y el barco estaba ya llegando a tierra. Mientras tanto, se detuvo con unos y con otros, para dar palabras de aliento al que lo necesitase.

Poco después de terminar llegaron a la orilla, echaron el ancla, sacaron la pasarela y pisaron, al fin, tierra firme. Solo Chaucha, Eoleo y tres marineros se quedaron en el barco, para guardarlo y asegurarse de que no pasa nada mientras los demás estaban fuera.

La playa era, en su mayoría, arenosa y no tenía demasiadas chinas, pero no era muy amplia, puesto que a los pocos metros de la orilla ya había vegetación: palmeras de irregular tamaño eran los árboles más numerosos, junto con algunos cocoteros y plataneras. Se trataba de un lugar tropical, casi paradisíaco. Los chicos no paraban de mirar hacia arriba, ávidos de probar toda esa fruta, que parecía apetecible.

- ¡Cuando volvamos, podréis coger todas las que queráis, pero primero es lo primero!- decía Briggs.

Con el capitán al frente, llegaron a un claro de la selva. En él, se levantaba una cueva, cuya entrada estaba tapada por enredaderas y lianas. Era una visión curiosa. Briggs desenfundó su sable y empezó a asestar mandobles a la planta, hasta dejar un hueco algo más grande para que sus hombres pudieran pasar. Se asomó a la cueva, en la que reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Ordenó encender las antorchas que habían traído y entró el primero en la caverna.

La cueva era bastante ancha, así que no les fue difícil entrar. Solo se oía el reptar de las culebras y algunas ratas que, despavoridas, huían del caminar de la tripulación. Briggs sospechaba que había demasiada tranquilidad. Estaba en lo cierto.

Fue dar éste un paso más e iluminarse de golpe toda la cueva. De las paredes colgaban antorchas cuyo prender repentino asustó por un momento a Briggs y a sus hombres. Ahora tenían más visibilidad, las cosas estaban igual de tranquilas y el hecho de que misteriosamente se encendieran antorchas a lo largo y ancho de toda la cueva no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad del capitán.

Unos metros más adentro, llegaron a un cruce de caminos. Uno seguía recto, por el sendero que los marineros habían seguido. Había dos desviaciones: una a cada lado de éste. Podía verse que en ambas no había salida. Por el contrario, había una roca gigante en cada una, tras las cuales parecían haber habitaciones ocultas.

- ¿Qué hacemos, capitán?- oyó decir a uno de ellos.

- Um… Vayamos lo más seguro. Iremos juntos y exploraremos cada rincón que podamos. Empezaremos por el de la izquierda- sentenció el capitán.

Dicho y hecho, se aproximaron hacia la roca. Parecía poder desplazarse.

- Movámosla a ver si hay algo dentro de ese hueco escondido tras la roca- ordenó Briggs. Vaciló un momento y concluyó.- Como estamos diez… Que cuatro de vosotros se queden aquí conmigo y que los otros cinco intenten mover la otra roca.

La de la izquierda era grande, pero pudieron moverla con esfuerzo y sudor hacia el otro lado. Con la roca movida, echaron un vistazo. Esta vez fue uno de los marineros quien tuvo la iniciativa de dar el primer paso. Se encendió una antorcha de la misma manera que había ocurrido antes. Esta vez la luz del fuego no se reflejaba completamente en las paredes de la cueva, sino que, al fondo de la habitación, para sorpresa de todos, había montones de doblones de oro y joyas, apiladas en cofres de madera abiertos y llenos de polvo.

Los marineros tardaron varios segundos en articular palabra. Estaban con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendidos para decir nada durante unos instantes. Briggs rompió el silencio:

- Chicos, ¿estáis viendo lo que yo veo?

- Sí, capitán. Somos… ¡ricos!

- ¡SOMOS RICOS!- gritaron todos los demás.

Al momento , los marineros fueron al fondo de la habitación, donde estaban las joyas, para jactarse de que eso no era un sueño, ni una trampa. Eran doblones de oro, monedas que aún estaban en circulacion, lo que daba a entender que ese tesoro no era demasiado antiguo. Briggs no salía de su asombro. Mayor fue la otra sorpresa cuando oyó también un "¡somos ricos!" de la otra habitación. Salió como una exhalación porque no se lo creía y fue a ver a los demás. Uno de ellos fue a su encuentro:

- Capitán, ¡somos ricos! Hay un tesoro en la habitación.

- ¡Caray!- respondió Briggs.- No te lo vas a creer, pero en la otra habitación hay otro montón de joyas.

- Verás cuando se enteren los que se han quedado en el barco… ¡Vaya alegría les vamos a dar!

- Cierto, a ellos… Y también a nuestro pueblo. Llevaremos todo esto a Champa.

- ¡Claro, capitán!

- Dile a los de esa habitación que se reúnan conmigo aquí. Puede que por el pasillo que queda, haya más.

- ¡A la orden, mi capitán!

El muchacho se fue corriendo a la habitación de la derecha. Briggs llamó a los demás e hizo reunir a todos en el cruce de caminos, frente al que les quedaba por explorar. Todos los marineros estaban eufóricos y algunos, incluso, adornaron sus cuellos y brazos con algunos collares y anillos. Briggs les habló en comunidad:

- Chicos, calmaos. Ya habéis visto lo que hemos encontrado. Nos llevaremos todo a Champa. Sin embargo, ¿no creéis que en este pasillo puede haber más oro aún? Cuánto más llevemos al pueblo, mejor para nuestra gente.- paró un momento y, dejándose llevar por la emoción, concluyó, motivadísimo.- ¿Quién me sigue?

La respuesta fue general y todos expresaron las mismas ganas de Briggs de seguir explorando un poco más. Seguidamente, caminaron por el sendero unos metros hasta que, iluminados por otras antorchas que se encendieron repentinamente, pudieron observar una gran laguna subterránea. Había algunas plataformas frente a ellos, desde las que aparentemente, podían saltar y llegar a otra más amplia. A lo lejos y gracias a las antorchas, avistaron más cofres, repletos también de oro. Parecían estar al alcance, saltando a través de las tarimas.

- Capitán, déjeme ir primero-pidió uno de ellos.- Últimamente estoy en buena forma y creo que podré pasar a través de la laguna.

Briggs, gentil, le hizo un gesto con la palma de la mano en señal de aprobación. El chico saltó a la primera plataforma sin mayores problemas. Igual a la segunda, tercera y cuarta. Estaba a solo un salto de la tarima más amplia, desde la que podría alcanzar el tesoro. Brincó hacia ella. Nada más poner los dos pies sobre suelo, éste empezó a temblar súbitamente. Aunque no llegó a caerse, el joven se asustó de tal manera que no se movió del piso. Durante el temblor, un saliente de tierra de una altura similar a una casa de dos pisos emergió del suelo, bloqueando el paso hacia el tesoro. Después de que el suelo terminase de agitarse, la laguna y toda la sala volvió a la quietud anterior.

Aún sin salir de su asombro, el chico permaneció paralizado un momento. Los otros llamaron su atención.

- Eh, Jonás, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué? Ah… Sí, e- estoy bien.

- Será mejor que vuelvas, no podemos atravesar ese saliente, chico- intervino Briggs.

- Sí, eh… Será lo mejor.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, o mejor dicho sobre sus saltos, sin mayores problemas para reunirse con sus compañeros. Relató a éstos cómo se había sentido durante el susto. Briggs no tardó en sugerir la idea definitiva:

- Creo, chicos, que deberíamos irnos con lo que hemos encontrado. El tesoro de esta sala es imposible de coger ahora mismo. Será mejor que nos conformemos con los cofres, los doblones y las joyas que encontramos antes. ¡Andando al barco!

De nuevo, nadie cuestionó su sensata decisión. Briggs mandó a uno de sus hombres avisar a los que se habían quedado custodiando el barco para ayudarles a cargar con todo el tesoro. Había multitud de baúles, todos a rebosar de alhajas, monedas y piedras preciosas. Necesitaron la tarde entera para llevar todas las riquezas desde la cueva al barco. Al caer la noche y después de cenar, levaron anclas y pusieron rumbo sudoeste, hacia Champa. Con el ambiente normalizado tras tanta euforia y felicidad, los hombres de Briggs se retiraron a dormir. Solo permanecieron en cubierta el timonel de guardia y el propio Briggs. Éste se encendió un cigarro, apoyó la espalda en el palo mayor y comenzó a fumar mirando las estrellas.

Unos momentos después, salió Chaucha de su camarote y se dirigió a Briggs.

- Ya está Eoleo dormidito. ¿Más tranquilo tú?

Briggs exhaló un poco de humo de su boca, a la vez que afirmó con la cabeza.

- Te conozco, Briggs… Te pasa algo.

- No, no...Nada grave. Es solo… que ya volvemos a nuestra tierra, Chaucha. Llevamos meses fuera y por fin vamos a pisarla de nuevo. Estoy bastante impaciente, ya sabes. Quiero verles a todos.

- Te entiendo… Yo estoy igual. Ya me he acostumbrado a la vida en alta mar, pero también necesito un poco de sosiego y permanecer en un lugar fijo, ¿sabes?

- Ya, yo también. Con todo lo que hemos encontrado en el viaje, podremos permanecer en Champa durante unos meses sin demasiados problemas… Hasta que tengamos que volver a la mar.

Chaucha bostezó. Ella, como Briggs, tenía sueño. La miró con cariño y, con tono suave, casi íntimo, aunque con cierto humor, le dijo:

- Será mejor que te acuestes tú también, eh.

- Sí, mejor. Mañana será otro día. Y con suerte, en un par, estaremos ya en Champa. Qué ganas…

Chaucha, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso de buenas noches a Briggs en los labios y entró de nuevo al camarote que ellos compartían. El capitán se quedó un rato en cubierta.

Lo cierto es que no solo pensaba en la vuelta a Champa. Tenía otro temor y ese miedo tenía nombre: Félix. Durante días, y especialmente noches, le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre si éste les iba a perseguir. ¿Y si él no entendía que todo lo que Briggs hizo en Indra y Osenia fue por el bien de Champa? ¿Y si tuvieran que luchar contra él de nuevo? ¿Y si lo volvían a encarcelar en Madra, Alhafra o cualquier pueblo?

Terminó el cigarro, lo tiró a la cubierta y lo pisó con la sandalia. Le asustaba todo lo anterior y sudaba. De repente, se abrió la puerta del camarote. Era Chaucha. Con el pomo aún en la mano, como si fuera a cerrar la puerta acto seguido, dijo:

- Y de Félix, ¡no te preocupes!- y la cerró.

Está claro que ese era un día de muchas sorpresas. Lo que Briggs no sabía es que la última se la iba a dar su propia esposa. Se rió para sí. Lo cierto es que esta sorpresa de Chaucha le calmó bastante. No se molestó en encenderse otro cigarro. Miró al horizonte durante un par de minutos más y entró a acostarse al camarote, donde le esperaba Chaucha y el hijo de ambos, Eoleo.


End file.
